Thanksgiving special
by Nova Prime transformers
Summary: These are my 3 thanksgiving stories. TMNT, tf, and fnaf
1. Chapter 1: Transformers

**Here is the Transformers version of thanksgiving**

* * *

><p>I carried the turkey into the kitchen and set it on the table to smile at my masterpiece "perfect" I smiled then comm linked the others "guys, come to my house. In your human form" I added and sat down at the end of the table when Ratchet messaged back<p>

"I'm sorry babe, but Optimus called an emergency meeting, we won't make it" I sighed

"oh, ok" I stood up and walked over to my room where I sighed and began to pet Honey, my pet cyber cat "lovely" I sighed and stood up to walk out and began to put the food back into the fridge when Honey rubbed against my leg and I chuckled to pick her up and close the fridge "you silly kitty" I giggled as she began to play with my hair then sighed and comm linked Ratchet "food's in the fridge" I set Honey down and walked outside to get inside my Ferrari and drive out of the driveway when Ratchet came over my link

"we'll have to eat thanksgiving tomorrow, there's a problem" I drove back in the driveway and sighed sadly

"ok, fine. Have fun" I stepped out and walked back to the barn where I tacked my cyber horse, Stary and mounted to begin jumping the obstacles when I stopped and laid down to rest my head on her neck and began to stroak her neck "just you and me" I sighed and dismounted to walk back inside where I saw the food back on the table "what?" i shook my head and poured myself a glass of water from the fridge and I grabbed a sandwich then walked back to my room where I sat down and began to eat

multiple pairs of eyes looked at me as I sighed and began to read when I jumped up with my sword in my hand and I growled "come out" I walked into the main room where I saw al of the Autobots sitting at the table

"you ok Nova?" Ratchet asked me as I narrowed my eyes and rolled my eyes

"very funny guys" I put the sword up and Ratchet pat the seat next to him where I sighed and sat down

"we didn't have a meeting, we wanted to surprise you. He smiled and I chuckled

"I know, Optimus would never call a meeting on a holiday" Ratchet hugged me

"you wanna pray for us?" I nodded and bowed my head

"dear God, I thank you for the gift of laughter, it's a amazing thing and I pray it's always within us. I pray that you watch over these Autobots as they go into battle for the right of freedom, help them through hard times and let them be happy, bless this meal so that it will be nurturing to our bodies and I pray this in your Holy name. Amen" I looked up and smiled as everyone began to eat.

~ 1 hour later~

I leaned against Ratchet as we watched a movie "you cold?"he asked and I nodded

"a little" he hugged me and I closed my eyes "thanks" he smiled and kissed my forehead as I began to fall asleep "thanks for making this a great thanksgiving guys" I smiled as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy thanksgiving! Fnaf is the last one!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: TMNT

**Happy Thanksgiving! Here are some stories for u guys!**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see Mikey painting Leos room pink "MIKEY" I screamed and jumped out of bed to tackle him as he dashed out and I smacked him when he hugged me<p>

"Happy thanksgiving!" He smiled and I sighed to hug back

"thanks" he smiled and ran off as Leo came up behind me and kissed my neck then rubbed my swollen stomach "happy thanksgiving" he purred and I chuckled

"thanks again" I walked over to the kitchen and began to make the food with the help of Ice Cream Kitty who handed me the cheese "thank you" I smiled as I put the turkey in the oven

"I don't think we've ever had turkey before" Mikey said as I cleared the table

"I don't think so either, since all you eat is pizza" I teased and leaned forward to put the flowers in the middle of the table

"your gonna pop that stomach of yours if you lean forward anymore" Raph laughed and I rolled my eyes to place the cranberry sauce on the table

"keep that up and I'll shove that turkey down your throat" I laughed and placed some yams on the table

Donnie walked in with April in his arms "morning" he smiled and April gasped as she saw me "Echo I told you to wait for me!"

she ran forward to place other things on the table "just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I cant do work" I sighed and held my stomach

Leo sighed and kissed me "leave her alone guys" he hissed and kissed my stomach as the buzzer went off for the turkey and I sqealed to reach in the oven when April gasped

"ECHO!" I umped and my hands hit the top of the oven, burning them and I yelped to back up and look at my hands

"do I smell chicken?" Mikey asked as he sniffed the air and I growled at April

"what was that for!" She looked down "I didn't want you to pick up the turkey"

I shook my head and reached in to pull out the turkey and put it on the table before storming off into Leos room "Echo" he chased after me as I began to bandage my hands "here, let me help" he sighed and kissed each hand before wrapping them up "there" he sighed and I shook my head

"just because I'm 8 months pregnant doesn't mean I can't pick up a turkey! You keep me in the lair isn't that enough?" I stood up but Leo hugged my from behind

"we care about you" he whispered and I sighed to walk back to the kitchen where I finished setting up as Splinter walked in "hi master Splinter" I smiled

"there" I smiled and frowned as I saw April but shook my head and sat down at the table where Mikey reache for the yam but i snapped my fingers "no, we haven't prayed" I looked at Leo "would you like to pray?"

He nodded and we all bowed our heads "dear heavenly father,I thank you for Thanksgiving. For the opportunity to gather together and give thanks for everything we have, no only the pilgrims but for you. Letting your son die for our sins is the greatest thing we should give thanks for, I thank you for Echo and her carrying a new life that will fill the world with good and not evil" he rubbed my leg and I squeezed his hand and I continued

"I thank you God for giving us Leo through his skill he has led us through thick and thin" I smiled "I thank you for letting us have a child we can call our own and I pray you bless this child" I rubbed my thumb along his hand as Mikey picked up

"God, dude you are the best God that has EVER lived man, your the awesome dude that has been with us this whole time! Through my stomach aches and Raph's anger you have been there. I thank you for this family I have and everyone in it. Bless them and help us bring good into the world" I chuckled as Donnie sighed

"God, I thank you for my beautiful girl and that she grows not only physically but spiritually, I pray she follows you in everything. I thank you for my family and all that we have, these are the only friends I have and I pray you keep them safe in battle" he stopped and Raph continued

"Lord, I thank you for my brothers and sisters and Sensei, they have helped me through hard times and I want to thank not only you but them for everything they have done, I just pray for you to be over not only us but over this world full of evil" he gulped and I rubbed his leg " I just want to tell you and my family that I love you, I will risk my life for you and I'm sorry for my anger. Thank you" Splinter took a deep breah

"God. You alone are amazing, from the grains of sand to the mountains you have created them all. I thank you for Leo, I pray you keep him growing in leadership and wisdom and help him lead his family successfully. I thank you for Echo, I pray you help her have a successful birth and keep the child safe, I pray you help her make the right decisions and lead her through tough times. I thank you for Raphael, though his anger is a burden i pray that he learns to control it and be the strong ninja he is. I pray for April, that she continues to grows as a kunoichi and a good mate for Donnie. I pray for Donnie and that you keep him safe brough all of his experiments and trinkets he messes with. I pray you keep him happy and friendly. I pray for Mikey" He chuckled "oh my little Mikey, I pray that you keep his energy and happiness unlimited. I pray that you help him stop eating the yams" i felt Mikey move in shame" I just pray that in battle this young brother keeps his brothers and family together. God we love you and praise you .Amen" we all said and I looked up to chuckle at Mikey who was licking some yam off of his finger

"let's eat" I chuckled

~ 2 hours later~

I let April put the dishes up and I walked to Leos room where he kissed my neck "happy thanksgiving"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy thanksgiving everyone!<strong>

**Fnaf is next**


	3. Chapter 3: FNAF

**Here is my final thanksgiving special!**

* * *

><p>I walked over to Foxy and nudged him "come on, we have to eat" he woke up and hugged me<p>

"happy thanksgiving lass"I smiled

"happy thanksgiving" we walked over where Chica was covering a turkey in pizza making me cringe

"oh, that looks...yummy" I smiled and looked at the proud Chica

"thank you" she smiled and sat down next to a pizza and Bonnie came up to kiss my cheek

"happy thanksgiving beautiful" I giggled

"thanks" Foxy rolled his eyes and sat down to pat the seat next to him where I sat down and Bonnie sat next to me while Freddy sat next to Mangle and Balloon Boy

"ok, who wants to pray?" Freddy asked and I chuckled

"I'll give it a try" he nodded and we all bowed our heads as I began

"dear Lord, I thank you for the blessing of thanksgiving. Though it might not mean much to us, it means a lot to these humans. I pray the humans are gathered together eating dinner and turkey and praising you. Please help us animatronics to hold a place in children's hearts and help them remember you. Amen" I looked at Foxy who smiled as Chica cut the pizza-covered turkey

"that looks... good?" Balloon boy womdered as Chica began to pass out the turkey and Freddy bit into it

"it's not that bad" he smiled and I chuckled

~ 3 hours later~

I dodged a piece of pizza as the room broke out into a food fight and I hid under the table "whoever gets pizza on my fur. Dies" I growled and ran into Pirates Cove where Foxy stood up and kissed me

"I have a gift for you"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, the turkeys ready. Alright HAPPY THANKSGIVINGS!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Authors note

I just want to say 2 things

1. If you want to ROLEPLAY tmnt, tfp, or Fnaf I am wide open for ROLEPLAY!

2. I hope ya'll have a blessed thanksgiving and pray daily, happy thanksgiving!


End file.
